This weird disease
by Dream.J
Summary: Butch thinks he is going to die of some weird disease. Or is he?


His dark forest green eyes meet with emerald ones. He looked away quickly; a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Butch, what happened?" she asked.

 _'I am going to die of a weird disease,'_ he hoped he could say that to her.

"Nothing" he lied.

She raised her eyebrow, confused. She shrugged her shoulders and continued walking.

He ran his hand through his hair with a sigh.

"Butch are you coming?" she turned around to ask him.

"Yeah"

He ran up to her and they both started walking, side by side. And he liked the feeling growing inside him.

 _'Oh man! I am gonna die soon'_ Butch thought again as he felt butterflies in his stomach.

Hoping to think of something else, Butch asked, "Kaoru, do you want ice cream?"

"Yeah" Kaoru replied with a smile.

* * *

They both were walking through the hallway, side by side. There was a meeting about the sports club a few minutes ago. Butch waited outside, hoping for a ceratin tomboy to get out.

In the end, when she came out, he lied.

"I was bored, so I waited for a certain shortie," he lied. He didn't know why.

Kaoru walked towards him, her right hand forming into a fist. She held her fist in front of his face.

"Do you want a knucle sandwhich?"

Butch chuckled. He turned around and started walking away and soon enough he started running.

Kaoru yelled behind him before sarting to run behind him.

Soon, thye both were running through the silent hallway, only the sound of their foot steps heard.

"Hey idiot! Wait!"

"Shortie!" he yelled back.

"Idiot!"

Butch slowed down and Kaoru came towards him. She held her fist, ready to punch him. He caught her fist before it came in contact with his face.

Butch chuckled.

"You really need to calm down Kaoru," he said, still holding her fist, "Shortie"

Kaoru frowned. Butch smirked. The reaction he expected.

"I am 5 feet 5" Kaoru said, her fist still in his hands.

"And I am 5 feet 9," he replied.

They looked at each other for a few moment. Kaoru blushed slightly as she realized Butch was still holding her hand. She looked away, her heart beating faster.

He looked at her. He noticed her blushing face and he noticed how she looked away from him. Why does it make his heart beat faster?

 _'I am going to die soon.'_

"Let's go get some ice cream," Butch said.

Kaoru looked at him, a small smile forming on her lips.

 _'She's cute,'_ he thought.

"Yeah, let's go get ice cream," Kaoru replied.

Butch chuckled. Kaoru looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"People only thought Momoko had a sweet tooth and look what we have here," he said.

"Well who doesn't like ice cream?" she asked, folding her hands over her chest.

Butch chuckled again, patting Kaoru's head.

Butch eyed Kaoru. It was hard to see her body's outlining through her big shirt.

He looked at the features of her face even though he knew them clearly. He stopped at the lips. His heart skipped a beat. He used to avoid looking at her lips because his symptom of death came quickly. They were pink and pump. Maybe they were soft? Were they?

He wanted to taste them.

Butch felt butterflies in his stomach. His fingers twitched. They urged him to hold her face and press his lips on hers.

 **Butch's POV:**

My eyed widened as I saw Kaoru's face heating up. Is she also going to die like me? With this weird disease?

Kaoru looked away from my stare.

"Butch, this is weird. I am going," Kaoru replied before walking away.

 _'Catch her before she goes away!'_ My mind screamed.

My hand twitched. My hands extended to wrap around her waist. She let out a small squeak. I pulled her closer towards me and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"B-B-Butch?"

"Mmm…"

"W-what are you doing?"

"I don't know"

My body took action before my mind could take in what happened.

I turned her around; pushed her towards the wall. Her back hit the walls.

I looked at her. Her face was red. She was blushing. The way she looked at me made my heart beat faster.

My hands twitched again.

 **No one's POV:**

His hands cupped her cheeks. He leaned down. Their lips were inches away from each other.

Butch's lips slightly brushed over hers. Kaoru gasped at the electrifying touch. He pulled back to see her widened eyes.

He licked his lips. His mind became fogged. He didn't know what he was doing.

But he wanted more.

He wanted to feel the electricity when he brushed his against hers.

He pressed his lips on her. Her lips were soft. He pressed harder but pulled back when he heard her muffled noise.

"B-B-Butch…"

"Shhh…"

He leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

For a moment Kaoru stood there shocked.

She felt Butch press his lips harder against hers. He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer towards him.

Overwhelmed by the strange feeling growing inside of her, Kaoru wrapped her hands around his neck.

Butch nibbled at her lower lip which in return Kaoru moaned slightly. He felt her cheeks grow hotter. He chuckled.

"How cute"

Kaoru's blush grew even redder.

Kaoru squeaked as Butch lifted her form the floor, pressing his lips on her again. Kaoru wrapped her legs around him.

He nibbled her lower lips again. He ran his hand on her bare back. It was warm.

Wait.

 _'How did my hand end up there?'_ Butch wondered.

Kaoru moaned again and his mind went back to Kaoru.

Soon the kisses turned heated and Butch brushed his tongue along her lower lip. She gasped in surprise but moaned again as he brushed his tongue along her lower lip once again.

"B-B-Butch.."

"Mmmm.."

"M-m-more" Kaoru whispered, almost inaudible out of embarrassment.

Butch smirked against her lips. He slowly ran his tongue along her lower lip

Soon their tongue came in contact and they both shivered slightly.

Before long, the light, small contact became intense and soon became passionate. Kaoru ran her hands through his hair and Butch ran his hands on her bare back.

They pulled back, gasping for air, a string of saliva connecting their mouth.

 _'Maybe, she's also gonna die like me, with this weird disease.'_ Butch thought, _'But I like this feeling'_

* * *

Butch realized that he wasn't going to die of some weird disease. And how did he know that?

He had to hear Boomer rant about a blonde girl in Boomer's class. Weird enough, Butch thought Boomer was also going to die like him from the weird disease.

But Brick being the wise one, told Boomer about a certain feeling.

That's when something flashed in his mind.

Butch smiled, thinking how stupid he has been in not realizing that he just had a certain feeling for the green eyed tomboy.

Butch Jojo was not going to die. He was in love with Kaoru Matsubara.

* * *

How was it?


End file.
